veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Tuesday
Super Tuesday is the fifth episode of the seventh season of the HBO original series Veep. It aired on April 28, 2019. Synopsis Facing increased scrutiny heading into Super Tuesday, Selina visits Mike to deflect attention from Andrew’s legal troubles. Jonah and Amy ramp up their anti-Selina rhetoric while he campaigns in Florida. Dan attempts to exploit Richard. Plot At a campaign event in Oklahoma City, days before Super Tuesday, Selina learns that Andrew might be seeking a deal that could result in him throwing Selina under the bus. Selina learns via Karen Collins that she would advise him to do this if it were to benefit his case. The Ryan campaign has decided to focus all of their effort on the upcoming Florida primary, Jonah is told that he now has secret service protection. At a campaign stop, Jonah begins alleging that Selina has been lying about her age and demands that she produce her birth certificate. Keith Quinn tells Selina about several schemes ongoing to prevent Kemi Talbot voters from going to the polls. He also informs Selina that Andrew has connections to China. In New York, Selina and Andrew finally met and, after failing to implicate Marjorie for The Meyer Fund's financial misappropriations, agree to have Andrew leave the country in exchange for a hefty financial "goodbye-gift". Dan visits Richard in Lurlene, who is being honored as a hero after saving lives when a crop-duster crashed into a 7/11. Dan introduces him to Sidney Purcell, who tries to get Richard to participate in several under-the-table lobbying actions. Richard inadvertently exposes everything during a press conference, resulting in Sidney, as well as several other major state politicians, being arrested. The governor calls Richard to ask him to replace the newly-ousted Lieutenant Governor. Two days remain until Super Tuesday, and Selina informs Kent and Ben of Andrew's "escape plan", asking Keith to take care of it. However, Selina is horrified to discover that Andrew has died in an explosion, trying to take Mee-Maw's old boat, The Labor Day, out of Florida. Selina connects the dots and confronts Keith whether or not he had anything to do with it, to which the answer appears to be that he did. Selina notices Keith trying to conceal a piece of paper that she manages to stealthily swipe, which appears to be in Mandarin. In New Hampshire, Jonah produces his birth certificate and is horrified to learn that Lloyd Hennick is his actual father, making he and Beth half-siblings. Amy is sickened by this discovery and suspects that Beth may be pregnant. Selina visits Mike's daughter to translate the Mandarin note. Ben and Kent inform her that the state of New York has dropped it's investigation into The Meyer Fund following Andrew's death. However, her elation is short-lived as Selina discovers the Mandarin note, translated, appears to be a plan on the behalf of the Chinese to rig the primaries so that Selina will win the nomination and lose against Laura Montez in the general election. Starring Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Kevin Dunn as Ben Cafferty * Gary Cole as Kent Davison * Sam Richardson as Richard Splett * Sarah Sutherland as Catherine Meyer * Clea DuVall as Marjorie Palmiotti Guest cast * Brian Huskey as Leon West * Dan Bakkedahl as Roger Furlong * Nelson Franklin as Will * Emily Pendergast as Beth Hennick * David Pasquesi as Andrew Meyer * Nancy Lenehan as Nancy Ryan * Peter Grosz as Sidney Purcell * Toks Olagundoye as Kemi Talbot * Andy Daly as Keith Quinn * Lennon Parham as Karen Collins Trivia -Part of this episode was filmed on the day of the 2018 midterm elections, making this the third time Veep has filmed on an election day: Convention was filmed on November 4, 2014; Georgia was filmed on November 8, 2016; and Super Tuesday was filmed on November 6, 2018. Production on season two began that December, otherwise it could have coincided with election day 2012. Timeline Super Tuesday is traditionally held in March. The 2020 primary election cycle has Super Tuesday dated March 3, 2020. Props from this episode indicate that this is when the primary is taking place within the show. Here's a breakdown of the timeline: * '''Thurs. February 27, 2020 (5 Days until Super Tuesday): '''Selina campaigns in Oklahoma and Alabama. * '''Fri. February 28, 2020 (4 Days until Super Tuesday): '''Selina does an interview with Mike and learns that Andrew has connections with China via Keith Quinn. * '''Sat. February 29, 2020 (3 Days until Super Tuesday): '''Selina and Andrew's discussion in the brownstone. * '''Sun. March 1, 2020 (2 Days until Super Tuesday): '''Selina learns that Andrew has died, and has Mike's daughter translate a note. * '''Mon. March 2, 2020 (1 Day until Super Tuesday): '''Conclusion with Dan and Richard, Sidney Purcell and others are arrested. * '''Tues. March 3, 2020: '''Super Tuesday will take place (which is not seen in the episode). Gallery cq5dam986.jpeg cq5dam44442.jpg cq5dam.web.738.462334.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 11.18.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 11.18.41 PM.png 7x05_0001.jpg Screen Shot 2019-04-24 at 11.14.35 PM.png Behind the Scenes DquDhdmU0AA9 4x.jpg-large.jpeg Dqt-aJsUwAAVAS0.jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 1.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-10-31 at 8.52.48 PM.png DqtKcgLWsAEb4LJ.jpg-large.jpeg DqsBif0VsAAYvnt.jpg-large.jpeg Nov1 - 4.jpeg 705b - 3.jpeg Nov1 - 3.jpeg Nov1 - 1.jpeg 705b - 4.jpeg Dq3u9agUwAEnWCR.jpg-large.jpeg DqZf2-fVsAEsahI.jpg-large.jpeg DqfRtHYWwAAG0vE.jpg-large.jpeg Nov1 - 5.jpeg 705b - 5.jpeg 705b - 7.jpeg 705b - 8.jpeg DqOQ94zUcAEoA6 .jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 9.jpeg 705b - 12.jpeg 705b - 15.jpeg DqJ1KLlU0AAu9WT.jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 14.jpeg Nov1 - 6.jpeg DqT5VxvUwAE8AbD.jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 19.jpeg 705b - 20.jpeg DqIZVqbUwAAGCsZ.jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 24.jpeg D5qZXKeUIAEmLDG.jpg-large.jpeg 705b - 26.jpeg 705b - 27.jpeg 705b - 28.jpeg Nov1 - 2.jpeg 705b - 30.jpeg 705b - 31.jpeg Props 253887_0.jpg|Richard's award 254634_0.jpg|Jonah's birth certificate 254650_0.jpg|Selina's speech 254681_0.jpg|Jonah's Florida office decor (1) 254682_0.jpg|Jonah's Florida office decor (2) 254683_0.jpg|Jonah's Florida office decor (3) 254684_0.jpg|Amy's Florida cup